memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Christianity
' (second from the right) and the works of Milton, including ''Paradise Lost and Paradise Regained, Inferno by Dante found aboard the ]] Christianity was a Human religion based upon the teachings of Jesus Christ (Jesus of Nazareth), born from the Virgin Mary. The prophets of the Old Testament and New Testament of the Bible like Methuselah, Solomon, Lazarus, and Saint Paul and many saints like Saint Andrew, Saint Émilion and Saint Moritz also inspired the teaching of the Christian religion. Christ was the main teacher of the Christian religion on the planet 892-IV a group of Romans were mistakenly thought to be "sun worshippers" by the landing party in 2268. They were later corrected by Lieutenant Uhura, who, after monitoring Imperial broadcasts, concluded the "sun" reference was intended to mean the "son" of God. Kirk thereafter assumed that the planet had shared both Imperial Rome and Jesus Christ with Earth. ( ) Christianity was a monotheistic religion, stating that there was one God who created the universe. Most images of the Christian God depicted a wise old man, seen as the universal father figure (indeed, God was often called "God the Father"). In 2287, the entity of Sha Ka Ree assumed this form of the Christian God so as to "better suit the expectations" of the USS Enterprise team who had encountered it. ( ) The virgin Mary and Saint Anne where depicted in Leonardo da Vinci painting The Virgin and Child with St. Anne, which was found among the relics in Kathryn Janeway's da Vinci holodeck program. ( ) Related belief systems included Judaism and the teachings of Plato. ( ) Christianity was one of the major religions on Earth and was the origin of several well known beliefs such as the concept of Heaven, Hell, angels and the Devil. Christianity was a major religion in the 21st century and its influences were still felt into the 23rd and 24th centuries – most notably the use of Christian elements in weddings and holiday celebrations like Christmas. In Christian beliefs, Hell was the underworld where the dead went, ruled by a figure named the Devil. It was believed people that would be sent here after their death if they did not adhere to the religion's code. During his captivity on Talos IV, Captain Christopher Pike was subjected to an illusion of Hell when he refused to cooperate with his Talosian jailers. ( ) Holy Writings The main piece of writing used by the Christian religion was the Bible – The name of the Genesis Device was taken from the Christian Bible (the Book of Genesis) which described the beginnings of life on Earth. ( ) A well-known precept from the Bible was "Love your neighbor". ( ) Parts of the Bible described the end of the world; however, Jean-Luc Picard seemed to indicate a strong distaste for apocalyptic traditions, first when discussing his personal beliefs about the afterlife, ( ) and again when he was briefly taken by the Mintakans to be their ancient god. ( ) Captain Benjamin Sisko made reference to the Bible with his father. In a vision sent to him by the Prophets, Benjamin's father took the role of a 1950s preacher. ( ) In 2370, Beverly Crusher attended her grandmother Felisa Howard's funeral on Caldos. The colony leader, Maturin, performed the burial rights and used Bible verses such as "ashes to ashes and dust to dust". ( ) Flint possessed a Gutenberg Bible, a version of the Bible mass-produced during the 15th century by Johann Gutenberg, among his collection of extremely rare books. ( ) Berlinghoff Rasmussen compared being close to Data to examining a rare Gutenberg Bible. ( ) Samuel T. Cogley had a Bible in his library in 2267. ( ) A copy of the Holy Bible was among the small collection of books found aboard the . ( ) The ideas from the Bible were used in many sayings and written literature. Joseph Sisko often told Benjamin that "the road to Hell is paved with good intentions." ( ) In the 17th century, John Milton of Earth wrote in his poem Paradise Lost that "It is better to rule in Hell than serve in heaven." ( ) William Shakespeare wrote in Julius Ceasar "...and Caesar's ghost, roaming about in search of revenge, with hate at his side still hot from hell, will in these boundaries with a ruler's voice cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war, so that this terrible action will smell above the earth, with rotting corpses, begging to be buried." ( ) A mythological being in Christian mythology is the Angel. In a holographic simulation Lord Byron said to Gandhi that "It is said the angels themselves take pleasure in their bodies of light." ( ) In 2267, Dr. McCoy, expressing frustration at the restrictions of the Prime Directive, joked that he would like to beam down to a primitive planet and say, "Behold, I am the Archangel Gabriel!" ( ) In 2375, Jack claimed that his laws of physics-bending machine "could clip the wings of an angel dancing on the head of a pin". ( ) Holy places and rituals Christians practiced their religion in churches, cathedrals, and chapels. In the 2150s, Dr. Phlox of the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 recalled attending a Mass at Saint Peter's Square in Rome, the historic headquarters of Catholic Christianity. ( ) A century later, at her wedding, phaser specialist Angela Martine genuflected toward the altar of the ship's chapel, ( ) and another century later the hologram of Leonardo da Vinci asked Kathryn Janeway if she would like to pray with him in Santa Croce church. ( ) took place in a chapel with an altar. The chapel wall behind Captain Kirk had at least two symbols on it, one of them looking somewhat like a cross, a common symbol used by Christianity. The other is not associated with any known religion.}} During a trip back to the year 1930, James T. Kirk made reference to an American missionary living in China. ( ) Christians sang and played music. Despite Montgomery Scott's disbelief in gods, he played a Christian hymn traditionally associated with Scottish funerals, Amazing Grace, on the bagpipes at Spock's funeral in 2285. ( ; ) In 2376, The Doctor portrayed a Catholic priest in Tom Paris's Fair Haven holoprogram, a simulation of a 19th century Irish village. ( ) During an appearance to the crew of the , Q pretended he was a Franciscan monk. ( ) The Christian religion had many holidays; one called Christmas was experienced by Captain Jean-Luc Picard during his interrogation by Gul Madred, and during his time spent in the Nexus, his visions included one of a traditional Christmas tree. ( ; ) Before that, Christmas parties were celebrated on the , ( ) and another called Carnival, a traditional celebration before the beginning of the Catholic season of Lent, was still celebrated in Spain during the 24th century. ( ) When Jake Sisko ran into a wounded soldier on Ajilon Prime, the soldier asked that he made sure that he died with his eyes directed toward sky. ( ) Christianity in the 24th century There were still Christians in the 24th century; Kasidy Yates mentioned to Benjamin Sisko that her mother would prefer her to be married by a minister (a traditional title for a Christian cleric). ( ) Kasidy Yates also was asked by her new husband, Benjamin Sisko, to help with a Bajoran blessing ceremony and she refused, saying that she married him, but didn't convert. ( ) External links * * de:Christentum nl:Christendom Category:Earth Category:Religions